Small Pieces
by BlueEyesOff
Summary: Eigentlich wäre es für Ginny Weasley ein ganz normales Schuljahr geworden, doch da ist Malfoy, der ihr das Leben schwer macht, und der ein Geheimnis vor ihr hütet... CHAPTER 3 IS UP! kleine Schreibsperre
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_Ihre grünen, smaragdgrünen Augen glänzten fröhlich, als sie mit den anderen Gryffindormädchen aus dem Zug stieg. Auf der Treppe zum Steig wippte ihr feuerrotes haar bei jedem Schritt mit. Sie war wunderschön. _Er biss fest in einen Apfel, so fest, dass der Saft spritzte, und kniff die augen zusammen, um sie besser beobachten können. Er musste sie im Blick halten. _Ein Lachen ließ ihr Gesicht aufgehellen und wieder glitzerten ihre Augen. Wunderschön. _Er wandt seinen Blick kurz ab und ließ ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn über die Menge schweifen, bis er wieder bei ihr landete. Für Gedanken dieser Art hatte er jetzt verdammt noch mal keine Zeit. _Nachdem sie sich von ihren Freundinnen verabschiedet hatte - ein Küsschen auf jede Wande und Versprechungen, auf jeden Fall eine Eule zu schicken - lief sie auf ihre Familie zu, die schon wartete. Sie sprang in die Arme ihrer Mutter, küsste ihren Vater und strahlte ihre Brüder an. Es war ein wiedersehen der fröhlichen Art. _Er sah sich um. Auf ihn wartete niemand, er hatte die Nachricht bekommen. Kein Wunder, dass er einen Stich in seinem Herzen fühlte. Er hatte einen Auftrag, und das direkt am Anfang der Ferien. Einen äußert schwierigen Auftrag. Schwierig. Beihnahe, aber auch nur beihnahe, zu schwer für Draco Malfoy.

"Und, Ginny, Schatz, wie war dein Schuljahr?", Molly sah sie mit besorgten Augen an. Auch wenn ihre Tochter jeden Tag geschrieben hatte, wollte sie sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung war. In _den_ Zeiten. "Ja, Mum." Ginny grinste. Sie würde nichts von der Sache mit Harry, ihren drei Strafarbeiten oder ihrem Zauberduell mit Parvati, dass eigentlich nur eine Übung sein sollte, allerdings in einem Tag Krankenflügel für zwei Personen ausgeatmet war, erzählen, und war auch recht froh, dass Ron es nicht tat. Sie hatte nicht vor, direkt am ersten gemeinsamen Tag Streit zu entflammen. "Sehr gut, sehr gut." Molly sah nervös aus und sah sich immer wieder um. "Mum! Meinst du wirklich, hier auf einem Muggelbahnhof würden Todesser auftauchen?" Molly schluckte. "Man kann nie wissen.", fuhr sie Ginny an und zog sie mit. "Ich kann alleine gehen, danke!", murmelte Ginny leise, doch Molly schien sie gehört zu haben, da sie losließ. Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie war gerade dabei, dass zu tun, was sie gerade ausgeschlossen hatte zu tun. Einen Streit entflachen. Sie ließ sich zurückfallen, bevor sie noch weitere Kommentare abließ. Hinter den anderen her schlendernd, schüttelte sie sich selbst. Du bist unmöglich, Ginny! Plötzlich blieb sie abrupt stehen, der kalte Schauer auf ihrem Rücken war nichts gegen die kühle Hand auf ihrem Mund. Sie wollte schreien, aber ihre Stimme wollte nicht, und noch bevor sich Molly ein weiteres Mal umdrehen konnte, fühlte Ginny ein Gefühl, dass sie vorher noch nie gefühlt hatte. Sie apparierte! Um Ginny herum drehte sich alles, und als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, fand sie sich in einem gepflegten, dennoch nach Ginnys Geschmack kaltherzig eingerichteten Wohnzimmer wieder und blickte direkt in ein Paar eisgraue Augen...


	2. Toilettengeschichten

**Chapter 1**

Ihr buschiges, braunes Haar wurde vom Wind verweht, als sie den Wagen auf die Absperrung zuschob. Sechs mal hatte sie es nun schon getan, doch die roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen waren trotzdem da. Erst als sie sich sicher war, dass kein Aufprall mehr kommen würde, öffnete Hermine Granger die Augen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, wieder in den Zug zu steigen, schließlich würde es ihr letztes Mal sein. Hermine trug ihre Koffer bis zum Ende des Zugs. Dann stand sie davor. Natürlich war ihr diese Abteiltür bekannt, natürlich. Schon zwei Mal war sie darin gesessen, doch diesmal war es etwas völlig anderes. Diesmal war sie Schulsprecher. Hermine betastete noch einmal kurz das Abzeichen auf ihrer Brust um sicher zu gehen, dass das alles wahr war. Sie stieß die Tür zum Abteil auf, und pötzlich kam ihr darin alles bunter, schöner vor als in den anderen Abteilen, obwohl das Schwachsinn war. Totaler Schwachsinn. Hermine war die erste, kein Wunder, sie war ziemlich früh dran gewesen. Doch trotzdem war ihr schon völlig klar, mit wem sie das Abteil teilen würde. Mit den Vertrauensschülern. Mit Ginny. Ihr wurde etwas anders zu Mute, als sie an ihre Freundin denken musste, schließlich hatte es fett in der Zeitung gestanden: _Skandal! Familie Weasley auf dem Muggelbahnhof King´s Cross überfallen und mit Gedächnisschwundzauber belegt. _Hoffentlich ging es Ginny wieder besser. Sie war bestimmt noch ziemlich verwirrt, ganz abgesehen von Ron. Ihr Freund war schon in den Ferien etwas merkwürdig gewesen, hatte drei Wochen im St. Mungos gelegen, bis sein Gedächnis zum großen Teil wiedergekehrt war. Die Weasleys hatten Glück gehabt. Es war kein schwerer Fluch belegt, trotzdem machte sie sich Sorgen. Ginny, Ginny jedoch war schon nach einem Tag entlassen worden, sie wurde anscheinend nicht getroffen.

Doch nicht nur die Vertrauensschüler trudelten nach und nach ein, sondern auch ein gewisser Slytherinjunge, mit dem Hermine sich den Posten teilen müssen würde. Als wäre er der Herr des abteils, schritt er zu seinem Platz und und stellte sein Gepäck ab. Hermine verdrehte die augen und sah sich um. Die Vertrauensschüler hatten alle auf ihren Sitzen Platz genommen, nur Hermine stand noch. "Malfoy. Du könntest uns auch ruhig mal begrüßen, es ist schließlich nicht so, dass du der einzige Mensch auf Erden bist!", fuhr Hermine ihn an. Draco hob die Augenbrauen. "Granger. Ein Schlammblut, dass es mal wieder nicht schafft, den Mund zu halten. Tz, tz. Aber leider hast du ja recht. Trotzdem, wie du sicher weißt-" Er schritt ans andere Ende des Abteils und blickte Hermine kühl an, "gibt es einen kleinen Unterschied zwischen denjenigen, denen das Zaubererblut weitergegeben wurde, und denen, die die Macht der Zauberei erst erlernen mussten." Er schmunzelte. "Erzähl keinen Unsinn, Malfoy. Du musst das wirklich nicht tun. Du musst dir wirklich nicht immer so toll vorkommen, obwohl du´s gar nicht bist. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen uns beiden ist, dass mein Gehirn noch nicht vom Haarspray eingegangen ist." Er schwieg, ging nicht auf ihre Provokation ein. Dann öffnete sch sein Mund langsam und er erwiderte: "Ich frage mich, wieso Hogwarts es immer noch für eine Ehre hält, Schlammblüter als Schulsprecher einzustellen." Hermine merkte, wie bei dem Wort Schlammblut langsam die Tränen in ihr aufstiegen, doch sie unterdrückte sie wütend. Verdammt, sie schaffte es immer noch nicht, einfach darüber zu stehen. "Du denkst wohl, du hast mehr Grips als ich, hm? Nun ja, nur weil dein Kopf größer ist als meiner-" Genau in dem Moment wurde die abteiltür aufgestoßen und eine hechelnde Ginny Weasley trat ein. Hermine verstummte, strahlte Ginny aber dann an. "Gin! Wie geht es dir? Ist wieder alles okay?" Malfoy lachte nur verächtlich, doch Ginny ließ sich einfach mit einem Nicken auf ihren Sitz sinken. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Freundin war verändert, aber schließlich hatte sie auch eine anstrengende Zeit hinter sich. "Nun sieh mal einer an!", dröhnte wieder die bekannt spöttische Stimme durch´s Abteil und Hermine fuhr herum. Ihre Augen blitzten Malfoy wütend an. "Was!"

"Ein Idiot kommt selten allein. Weasley."

"Malfoy.", Ginnys Stimme klang fest, aber doch verletzlich. "Was willst du?" Draco schmunzelte und ließ sich fallen. "Nichts. Ich habe schon mitbekommen, dass Weasleys oft etwas voreilig sind, und will dir doch keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten, noch bevor wir in Hogwarts sind." Ginny schnaufte verächtlich. "Klar!", ihre Stimme klang ironisch, aber da war noch mehr. Wollte sie sich selbst nicht glauben? Hermine verstand gar nichtsmehr und war froh, aus dem abteil schlüpfen zu können, als sie Süßigkeitenhexe mit ihren Wägelchen daherzuckelte. Was verdammt noch mal, war los mit Ginny? War Ron auch so sehr verändert? A propos, sie hatte ihre Freunde noch gar nicht gesehen! Hermine drängte sich an der Hexe vorbei, durch den Gang, einen Blick in jedes Abteil werfend. Schließlich hatte sie es gefunden. In dem Abteil saßen nur Lavender, Harry, Ron und Neville, doch trotzdem musste Hermine breit grinsen. Es kam ihr schon fast vor wie ihr 3. Zuhause, neben ihrer Wohnung in London und Hogwarts. Sie schob die Tür auf und ließ sich auf den Sitz neben Neville plumpsen. "Hey!"

"Hermine!"

"Whoah, du siehst gut aus. Naja, natürlich etwas gestresst und verschwitzt und-"

"Oh, danke, Ron!", sie grinste ihn an und streckte die Zunge raus. Natürlich meinte er es nicht ernst. "Wie geht es euch? Ron scheint ja schon wieder ganz der alte zu sein... Harry?" Harry lächelte matt, er hatte seine Ferien wieder bei den Dursleys verbracht, da er nach seinem 17. Geburtstag so schnell keine wohnung gefunden hatte, und die Weasleys nicht belästigen wollte, obwohl Hermine sich vorstellen konnte, dass Molly sich eher gefreut hätte.

Hermine schluckte. "Und Ginny?" Ron riss die Augen auf. "Aber du hast sie doch eben getroffen, oder?"

"Jaah. Aber irgentwie war sie so... verändert!" Ron kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und Lavender erwiderte: "Naja, wahrscheinlich ist sie noch etwas erledigt von der Geschichte am Bahnhof, oder?" Der rothaarige Junge sah sie leicht verwundert an. "Was war denn? Hab ich was verpasst?" Man hatte dem Gedächnis der Weasleys nur so weit auf die Sprünge geholfen, dass sie sich an ihr Leben bis zum Fluch erinnern konnten. "Vergiss es, Ron!", Lavender kniff ihm in die Wange und legte ihre Beine auf seinen Schoß. Anscheinend hatte Ron sich da irgentwie falsch erinnert, schätzte Hermine, jedenfalls sah es sehr vertraut aus. Sie merkte, wie sie leicht rot anlief und einen kleinen Stich fühlte. Ach Quatsch, sie war doch nicht eifersüchtig auf Lavender. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das alles war. Naja, was laber ich da. Natürlich kann es sein." Harry lachte auf. "Und kann es vielleicht auch sein, dass _du_ etwas durcheinander bist?" Hermine schnaufte gespielt beleidigt und sah Neville an. "Und du?"

Ginny sah Hermine sehnsüchtig nach. Sie sah, aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie Malfoy auf die Toilette verschwand, und sah ihre Chance. Sie schlüpfte schnel hinterher. "Malfoy!" Er fuhr herum und sah sie kühl an. "Weasley. Hast du nicht eigentlich eine Aufgabe?" Sie ignorierte seine Frage und blickte ihn bittend an. "Wieso machst du das mit mir? Ich kann das nicht!" Malfoy lachte auf. "Natürlich kannst du. Du willst nur nicht!" Er sah sich um. Schließlich wäre es zu einer peinlichen Situation gekommen, hätte man ihn mit der Blutsverräterin zusammen gesehen. "Komm mit!", er zerrte sie nach, in eine der Klokabinen. "Lass mich los!", fauchte sie. "Das hier sind die Männertoiletten. Ich kann her nicht rein!"

"Ach, und wieso geht es dann?" Ginny schenkte ihm ein herablassendes Lächeln. "Komm dir nicht immer so lustig vor. Bah, hier stinkt´s! Seit ihr Männer nicht in der Lage, gepflegt euer Geschäft zu erledigen?" Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen. "Sei ruhig, Weasley. Nun, wieso meinst du, du könntest deine Aufgabe nicht erledigen?" Ginny wurde fest gegen die Wand gedrückt und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. "Lass das, Malfoy. Du weißt genau, wieso ich nicht kann. Harry ist mein Freund! Der beste Freund meines Bruders. Und ich werde ihn ganz sicher nicht verraten!", zischte sie. Malfoy lachte nochmals auf. Doch, dass wirst du. Das wirst du ganz sicher." Ginny riss sich los. "Nein, verdammt, ich bin keine verfluchte Todesserin! So etwas kannst du von mir nicht erwarten! Wieso tust du mir das an?"

"Wieso? Wieso? Zähl doch mal Eins und Eins zusammen!", er drückte Ginny ein zweites Mal gegen die Wand, jetzt war er ihr so nahe, dass sch ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Dann fuhr er langsam fort: "Jetzt geh und erledige deine Aufgabe!"

"Malfoy, verdammt! Ich kann nicht! Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin!"

"Ach, und was bin ich?" Sie schnaufte, und wohlte grade die Tür öffnen, als es sie siededendheiß durchfuhr. "Na super. Toll. Und was mach ich jetzt. Hä? Wie soll ich jetzt wieder hier raus? Scheiße, eigentlich müsste ich mir sogar selbst Punke abziehen. Argh!" Malfoy lachte schämisch, während Ginny mit hochrotem Kopf die Türe öffnete. Sie drehte sich nochmal um. "Was denken die denn jetzt von uns? Ich mein, wir beide zusammen auf einer Toilette..." Malfoys Lachen erstarb. "Raus mit dir! Muss doch niemand wissen!" Ginny quetschte sich aus der Tür und marschierte mit hochrotem Kopf zum Ausgang. "Hey, Weasley, hast du das Lesen verlernt oder haben sie im St. Mungos nur vergessen, dir die Fähigkeit wieder einzusetzen?" In Ginny quollen die Tränen hoch, doch sie lief einfach schnell weiter. Draußen angelangt, atmete sie als erstes einmal tief aus...


	3. Zurück in Hogwarts

Ginny stöhnte und zog ihren Kopf zurück in die Kutsche. "Nein, Ron, das geht nicht... Ich... äh... kann nicht mit euch in eurer Hausaufgabengemeinschaft oder was das auch immer werden soll, mitmachen." Sie rümpfte die Nase. "Tut mir leid." Sie schluckte. Sie würde Malfoy keine Gelegenheit geben, in der er sie erpressen konnte, sodass sie Harry ausspionierte. Das konnte sie einfach nicht. Es war schwer, sich vorzunehmen, so wenig wie möglich mit Harry zu unternehmen, schließlich empfand sie immer noch etwas für ihn... nein, keine Liebe, aber Freundschaft. Feste Freundschaft. Sie konnte Harry einfach vertrauen und das war auch gut so.

"Hallo.", die träumerische Stimme riss Ginny aus ihren Gedanken. "Hey Luna. Alles im Lot?" Sie lächelte, doch eigentlich hatte sie nicht viel Lust auf das Mädchen. "Jaah, ich habe sieben ZAGs. Damit hätte mein Vater nie gerechnet. Sieh mal, er hat mir dieses Amulett geschenkt!" Eine silberne, lange Kette glitt durch ihre Finger, bis Ginny ein so wunderschönes Amulett entdeckte, wie sie noch nie eins gesehen hatte. Im Inneren schien das ganze Universum gefangen zusein, es glitzerte und glänzte von Sternen, Monden, der Milchstraße... Darum erblickte Ginny einen silbernen Ring, in dem die Einschrift: "Try to feel like a star. You will feel great" in Schnörkelschrift eingraviert war. Ginny atmete vorsichtig ein. "Wow, Luna! Das hat doch sicher ein halbes Vermögen gekostet!" Lunas Augen begannen zu glitzern. "Es gefällt dir?"

"Jaah, es ist wunderschön!", die Gryffindor betastete den Anhänger vorsichtig. "Also, wenn du wilst, leih ich ihn dir mal aus!" Zuerst wollte Ginny sich bedanken, doch dann winkte sie ab. "Nein, danke. Ich mach ihn doch bloß kaputt. So bin ich halt!" Sie grinste Luna an. Dann stoppte der Wagen auch schon und Ginny schritt durch das große Tor nach Hogwarts. Endlich wieder daheim! Kaum in der großen Halle angekommen, erhob sich Dumbledore und streckte die Arme zu beiden Seiten aus. Er lächelte die Schüler kurz an und es wurde still. "Herzlich Willkommen und Herzlich Willkommen zurück! Ich hoffe, ihr werdet euer neues Schuljahr trotz allem geniessen. Zuerst möchte ich aber die neuen Schüler nach vorne bitten, damit sie in ihr Haus eingeteilt werden können." Ginnys Blick schweifte von den Erstklässlern weiter zum Slytherintisch. Fast automatisch blieb ihr Blick an Malfoy haften, und sie erschrak, als auch er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung wand. Doch sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt nicht etwa, sondern kniff die augen zusammen und spießte Malfoy mit ihren Blicken auf. Erst als "Wardonfield, Sarah." eine Rawenclaw wurde, riss sie sich zurück aus Gedanken in die richtige Welt. Genau wie in jedem Jahr musste sie über das Festessen staunen und vergaß für kurze Zeit ihre Sorgen, was Malfoy anbetraf. Sie konnte sich kaum eine Gabel mehr in den Mund schieben, ohne dass das Füllegefühl sie überkam, doch das ignorierte Ginny einfach. Erst beim Nachtisch begann sie zu stöhnen. Doch dann leerten sich die teller und Platten und Dumbledore erhob sich ein zweites Mal. "Nun denn, ich hoffe, es hat euch geschmeckt. Auch dieses Jahr soll ich euch von unserem Hausmeister Filch daran erinnern, dass das Schloss sauberzuhalten ist und es strengstens verboten ist, den Wald hinter dem Schloss zu betreten. Danke. Und jetzt noch ein paar Wörter, die eurer Sicherheit dienen. Ihr wisst, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekehrt ist und wieder dabei ist, eine Gruppe von treuen Todessern um sich zu scheren." Ein ernster Blick glitt über die Menge und blieb etwas länger auf den Slytherins hängen. Ginnys Kopof bewegte sich automatisch zu Malfoy, doch dieser schien völlig relaxt... "Also hat sich unser Sicherheitsdient verschärft. Ich bitte euch, nehmt nichts von fremden an und öffnet Pakete, die von Fremden stammen nur unter Aufsicht von einem Lehrer..." Ein lautes Lachen erfüllte die Halle und Seamus Finnigan flüsterte laut genug, dass Ginny, die fünf Plätze weiter saß, es noch hörte: "Meinen die echt, wir machen das?"

"Seamus! Wir sind in einer ernsten Lage!" Ginny musste lächeln, doch eigentlich stimmte sie Hermine zu.

"Unsere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen haben sich extrem verschärft, und ich bitte euch, sie einzuhalten, nur zu eurem besten. Und nun möchte ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten, denn ihr seid von der Reise sicher müde." Dumbledore zwinkerte und sofort waren Ginnys Ohren voll mit Gerede. Sie war wieder zu Hause.

"Und was habt ihr so in den Ferien gemacht?", Montaine pflanzte sich breit auf ich Bett und grinste die anderen an. "Also, bei mir war da so ein Junge... Fabi... und... naja" Sie gluckste und sah in die Runde. Ginny lächelte, doch in ihr drin brodelte ein Feuer. Ein Feuer aus Wut und Schmerz. Wieso hatten die anderen schöne Ferien und sie nicht? Nicht nur, dass ihre Familie im St. Mungo gelegen hatte, außerdem wurde sie ziemlich unangenehm erpresst. Immer wieder schwebten die Bilder vor ihren Augen, sie brauchte sie bloß zu schließen. Die kühle, gehässige Stimme. Diese Worte. Ginny schauderte. Alle anderen sahen sie mitfühlend an, aber was wussten die schon? Ginny rappelte sich auf und murmelte: "Ich muss noch mal in die Bibliothek..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten, schlüpfte sie schnell aus dem Portraitloch und lief in Richtung Bibliothek. Ob sie genau so schnell gerannt wäre, wenn sie gewusst hätte, was sie erwarten würde?

_Sorry, ich weiß, das Kapitel ist etwas kurz und auch nicht sehr gut geworden, aber ich hing irgentwie mit meinen Ideen fest, wollte trotzdem ein Kapitel reinstellen..._

_Freue mich trotzdem wieder sehr über eure Reviews!_

_Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer! **Caitlin Green, sarah.easy, Nobody´s Dream, Try Pepper **_Jaah, ich weiß... Also, hier kommt das zweite Pitelchen, bittesehr...**_, D.V.G.M.1, Marlia _**Warum Ginny sich unter Druck setzen lässt? Nun ja, er droht ihr und schließlich geht es um Harry... ich verrat aber noch nicht zu viel... viel Spass beim Weiterlesen!


	4. Erneute Drohungen

Ginny schrak auf, als sie die kalte Stimme hörte. Jedes Mal musste sie daran denken, wie ein Mensch einfach keine Gefühle besitzen konnte. So klang es jedenfalls bei dieser Stimme. Noch bevor sie irgentetwas sagen konnte, fühlte sie eine kühle Hand auf ihrem Hals und den Rücken an der Wand. "Malfoy!", hustete sie. "Du tust mir weh, verdammt!" Malfoys Griff wurde lockerer, sodass Ginny wieder normal durchatmen konnte. "So, Ms. Weasley macht also nicht bei Potters Hausaufengabenstunde mit. Wie kommt´s? Magst du Potter nicht mehr? Oder willst du dich nicht vor deinem berühmten Freund blamieren?" Ginnys Augen verengten sich, doch gleichzeitig durchfuhr sie ein kalter Schauer von Angst. "Nur weil du eifersüchtig bist...-"

"Eifersüchtig?", Malfoy schnaubte. "Eifersüchtig auf eine fette Narbe im Gesicht? Nein, danke. Ich verzichte. Ach ja." Er unterbrach, und Ginny wusste genau, dass jetzt nichts gutes kommen würde. "Außerdem wäre eine nette Hausaufgabenstunde doch auch der perfekte Zeitpunkt gewesen, um einem bestimmten Auftrag nachzugehen..." Ginny wandte ihren Kopf ab, so weit sie konnte, doch Malfoys Hand war schnell an ihr Kinn geschnallt und nun musste Ginny ihm in die Augen gucken. "Ich sag´s dir nicht noch mal, merk dir das! Entweder, du lieferst mir wöchentlich Informationen, was Potter treibt und vorhat, oder dir und deiner Familie geht es schlecht!" Er ließ sie los und wollte gerade weggehen, da flüsterte Ginny: "Wieso ich, Malfoy? Wieso gerade ich? Du wirst Harry nicht aufhalten können, und ich werde dir dabei nicht helfen!" Die Tränen in ihren Augen glitzerten und ihre Mundwinkel waren leicht nach unten gebogen, doch sie versuchte, die Fassung zu behalten.

"Dann", Malfoy schnellte zurück und drückte Ginny ein weiteres Mal fest gegen die Wand. "weißt du ja, was passieren wird. Keine sorge, ich werde mir schon was schönes ausdenken!" Er lachte eiskalt auf. "Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Malfoy fuhr herum und lächelte Madam Pince freundlich an. "Jaah?" Ginny schnaubte. Wie konnte man nur so falsch, so gemein sein? Was hatte Ginny ihm getan? "Sie können die junge Dame doch nicht bedrohen! Wenn ich so etwas noch einmal sehe", ihre Stimme wurde bedrohlich hoch und spitz, "fliegen Sie raus, und zwar hochkant!" Ein besorgtes Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. "Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen, Miss?"

"Jaah, ich-" Malfoy blitzte sie an und machte hinter Madam Pince´ Rücken eine Geste, die so aussah, als würde er jemanden umbringen. Ginny schauderte. "Oh, wissen Sie, Madam Pince, wir haben gerade für ein Theaterstück geübt." Malfoy log, ohne rot zu werden. Ginnys Kinnlade klappte vor Erstaunen und -vorallem - Entsetzen herunter, doch sie wagte es nicht, zu wiedersprechen. Jetzt traute sie Malfoy alles zu. Madam Pince schaute skeptisch auf ein dünnes Heftchen, dass auf dem Tisch lag. Ginny riss die Augen. War aus Geschichte von Hogwarts plötzlich ein Theaterstück geworden? Malfoy hatte wohl einen Verwandlungszauber angewendet... "Okay...", sie drehte sich langsam herum und stöckelte davon, ihren Staubwedel fürsorgend über die Bücherreihen steichend...

"So, Malfoy, das hast du also geschafft. Dann wirst du es vielleicht auch schaffen, irgentwie hinter Harrys Ideen zu kommen, aber NICHT DURCH MICH!" Sie quetschte sich an Malfoy vorbei und rannte, so schnell sie konnte, zum Portraitloch zurück. "Blubberblödi!", ratterte Ginny das Passwort herunter und die fette Dame klappte mit einem missmutigen "Nicht vielleicht ein bisschen spät dran, was?" zur Seite. Ginny zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie hatte gar nicht auf die Zeit geachtet. Doch auch im Schlafsaal waren bereits alle Lichter ausgeknipst. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihr Nachthemd und fiel ebenfalls in einen - nicht sehr ruhigen, aber immerhin erholsamen - Schlaf.

Draco atmete tief ein. Verdammt, wieso fiel es ihm so schwer, die kleine Blutsverräterin zu erpressen? Natürlich, sie war hübsch und - ohne Zweifel - beliebt, aber sie war eine Blutsverräterin! Sie gehörte zu den Weasleys! Draco verzog sein Gesicht. Weasley. Der Name schreckte ihn ebenso ab wie Granger oder Potter. Das berühmt berüchtigte Trio. Oder sollte er sagen Quartett? Die kleine Weasley war in letzter Zeit fast nur mit ihnen anzutreffen... Aber was machte er sich Gedanken um die Gryffindors? Was wollte er von ihnen? Wieso spukten sie immer wieder in seinen Gedanken herum? Er hasste sich selbst dafür. Was sollte das? Die ganzen Fragen machten ihn fast verrückt, doch er hatte früh genug gelernt, die Fassung zu behalten. Unruhig sclüpfte er in sein Bett, er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, noch immer keine Informationen zu haben, er brauchte sie, sonst...

Ginny wachte aus und fuhr hoch. Es war erstaunlich hell und blendete sie, obwohl sie gar kein Fenster vor sich hatte. "Lavender?" Der Zauberstab senkte sich und Lavender sah sich unsicher um. "Gut- du bist es wirklich... ich... ähm... kannst du mal bitte kommen?" Ginny blinzelte. "Jetzt? Mitten in der Nacht?" Lavender zog eine Grimasse. "Jaah. Sorry." Ginny sah ihr an, dass es ihr unangenem war, und erwiderte deshalb schnell: "Öhm. Kein Problem!" Sie schlüpfte aus ihrem Bett und bereute es gleich wieder, denn draußen war es ziemlich kalt und unter ihrer Bettdecke brühwarm... Sie folgte Lavender schweigend in den Gemeinschaftsraum und kuschelte sich auf´s Sofa. "So?"

"Ich... die Sache ist die: Ronald macht sich ziemliche Sorgen um dich. Du hast dich irgendwie verändert..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und Ginny musste lächeln. Lavender gab sich echt Mühe. "...sagt er. Und Hermine auch." Ginnys Lächeln erstarb. "Und wieso haben SIE mich nicht darauf angesprochen?" Erneut stieg Wut in ihr auf. "Ja, das trauen sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht, die feinen Herrschaften. Anstatt dessen müssen sie dich vorschicken!" Auf Lavenders Gesicht machte sich eine verzweifelte Miene breit. "Nein, Ginny, hör zu - ich bin einfach so-" Ginny schnaubte. "Jaah, danke, Lavender. Das war echt nett von dir, aber..." Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und stürmte wieder nach oben in ihr warmes, kuscheliges Bett.

Ginny suchte die Menge skeptisch mit ihren Augen ab. Wo war Harry? "Ginny?", sie fuhr herum und blickte direkt in die grünen Augen. Ein leichter Rotschimmer huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Oh- hi, Harry."

"Suchst du irgendwen?"

"Naja, jetzt nicht mehr." ihre Hände begannen zu schwitzen und die Aufregung stieg schneller in ihr empor als es ihr lieb war. "Ich... Harry, wir müssen reden."

"Okay, ich frühstücke noch grad und danach-" Ginny winkte ab. "Nein, Harry sofort!", dann fügte sie noch etwas leiser hinzu. "Bitte, es ist wichtig!" Harrys Augen verengten sich und er zog Ginny mit sich in einen der vielen Besenschränke. Er grinste. "Ich weiß, dass könnte falsche Gerüchte vebreiten, aber hier hört uns wenigstens niemand zu." Ginny sah sich unbehaglich um. "Nun gut. Also- bitte erwiderte nichts, es...ähm... fällt mir leichter, ohne Unterbrechung zu reden." Sie lächelte unsicher. "Okay."

"Es ist so... Als ich... nun ja... als wir am King´s Cross überfallen wurden, war ich nicht dabei."

Harry riss erschrocken den Mund auf und wollte etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. "Ich... jemand hat mich entführt und ist mit mir wegappariert. Harry, ich werde erpresst! Ma-, äh, derjenige will, dass ich dich ausspioniere und ihm Bericht erstatte."

"Gin! Oh Gott... wer ist es?" Ginny zögerte. "Ich... ich kanns dir nicht sagen. Du würdest dich nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ginny, dass ist dumm von dir... naja..."

"Aber was soll ich tun?" Harry sah sie mit schiefem Kopf an. "Hauptsache, du verrätst mich nicht. Bitte, Ginny!"

"Wer bin ich denn?" Er musste lächeln. "So kenn ich dich. Erzähl ihm... was weiß ich! Irgendwelche falschen Informationen... Sie müssen nur echt klingen. Ginny, ich muss mich auf dich verlassen können!" Ginny lächelte. "Das kannst du. Immer!" Sie umarmte ihn kurz. "Danke!"

"Und du möchtest mir wirklich nicht sagen, wer es ist?"

"Nein. Tut mir leid."

_Heii... Nochmal danke für die Reviews und für´s Lesen, besonders an **Marlia, Stinika** (danke, ich fühle mich geehrt ) Undda ich schon so nett gebeten wurde, hab ich mit mit dem 3. Chapter etwas beeilt. Bitteschön!)**und TryPepper** (nochmal danke, dass du bei jedem Chappy rewievst PEin treuer Leser /hach/lach/)_


End file.
